The present invention relates to a suction device for supplying air and fuel to combustion chambers of an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a suction device which can be constructed compactly.
In connection with a V-type internal combustion engine in which a plurality of cylinders are arranged in a V-shape, there is described a conventional suction device in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,003,933 and 5,094,194, for example. In this conventional suction device, a plurality of individual suction pipes and a collector for distributing suction air to the individual suction pipes are integrated compactly, but an air cleaner, a suction air quantity detecting means, a throttle valve, and fuel injection valves are not integrated with the suction device. These latter elements are individually mounted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a suction device which can be constructed compactly so as to integrate all parts from the air cleaner to the suction ports and eliminate any spaces other than an air passage for supplying suction air to an internal combustion engine, thereby making it possible to increase the space for mounting other parts and the internal combustion engine in an engine compartment of the automobile or to reduce the size of the engine compartment to more effectively use the space provided for the engine.
A casing of a suction device has such a shape as to be fitted within a space defined between right and left banks of a V-type internal combustion engine. The inside of the casing is partitioned into several spaces for mounting an air cleaner, an air collector, and a plurality of individual suction pipes in such a manner that these elements are arranged adjacent to each other.
The air cleaner, the air collector, and the individual suction pipes are arranged adjacent to each other, being separated by a partition, thereby forming an air passage in each element. Accordingly, all parts constituting the suction device can be integrated, and any unnecessary spaces, other than the air passage, can be eliminated to thereby realize a suction device having a compact structure.
In summary, the present invention provides a compact suction device including all parts from the air cleaner to the suction ports.
The suction device has the following functions. Air admitted from an inlet 5 of an air cleaner 3 is introduced through a passage 6 and an air cleaner element 33 to a suction air quantity detecting means 7. A throttle valve 8 is located downstream of the suction air quantity detecting means 7. The air passing through the throttle valve 8 is introduced through an air collector 10 to individual suction pipes 11 corresponding to the cylinders of the engine. Thereafter, the air is sucked through suction ports 4, forming outlets of the suction device, into combustion chambers 12 of the engine. The passage 6, the individual suction pipes 11, and the air collector 10 are arranged adjacent to each other through a partition or directly.
Further, a control unit 13 for controlling the engine is located in the passage 6 downstream of the inlet 5 of the air cleaner 3.
According to the present invention, the suction device, including the elements from the air cleaner to the suction ports, can be made compact, to thereby effectively use the space in the engine compartment.